


My Hot Professor

by whatacunningboy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Manipulative Will, Not Beta Read, Omega Will, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter's favorite student is in heat, even though he has been taking suppressants. He's asking Mr. Lecter for help, but will Mr. Lecter keep the same stoic and calm demeanor he's known for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hot Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that is in omega/alpha dynamics. Most of the things mentioned are headcannon stuff and some are from things I have read around. Thank you for reading though! Please excuse the crappy sex scene. I don't know much about knotting so was giving it a try.

Hannibal called role for the class; every student he did not want was sitting in their seats and the student he did want was not in class. He closed the attendance book and started the lesson. As much as he liked this particular student he was not going to play favourites—he was just not that kind of man.

However, he was concerned. This student—Will Graham—never missed a day of class. Not even when the boy was fainting of pain or chucking up his stomach. Hannibal remembers the time he came in pale as a sheet trying to keep his breakfast down. Will Graham was one of the hardest working students in the entire school. He turned to this students; some jumped up when he turned, others bumped the sleeping students next to them. He placed the chalk down on the small ledge and cleared his throat.

“Do any of you know where, Mr Graham is?” He was sure that there would be no answer from the students. Will did not have many friends. The only friends he had was a freshman named Abigail, Beverly Katz—who was a cheerleader, and Alana Bloom—the high school counsellor.

As expected, no student answered Hannibal’s question. He figured he could not interrogate the students further and continued on with the lesson. He wrote down the different terms he would have to reference for the lesson—his thoughts were of Will Graham.

He knew that it was morally wrong—and illegal—to have such interest in the student. However, Will was no longer a child. He was a growing and flourishing young omega male. He was eighteen, which is a legal adult in the country. Hannibal was not much older than that. He was still studying to get his masters in psychology; the teacher job was simply temporary.

The high school was full of hormone crazed teenagers. Hannibal was an adult alpha who learned to control himself in such a vulnerable and lustful stage. Since Hannibal started working in the high school, there were about three omegas in heat that presented themselves to Hannibal—two were female and one was male. But Hannibal knew how to conduct himself in such situations. He was very much admired throughout the teacher by having a collected demeanour about it.

The door to his classroom opened slightly. Hannibal turned to the door to find Will trying to sneak into the classroom. Will stopped dead in his tracks and gripped his books tight. Will was not small, he was quiet large for an omega male. He was skinny, but not sickly. He had a bit of muscle mass, but the smaller waist of his is what caught most alpha’s eyes. Will had soft, brown, curly locks that—because of the size—made the student look a lot more feminine than he should.

“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal said, “Would you like to explain to me why you are late?”

“I… uh-…” Will turned to his classmates and looked at the floor, “My father didn’t come home… so I had to walk.”

“Please make sure it does not happen again.” Hannibal said.

Will scurried to his desk. He passed by Hannibal’s own desk and that’s when Hannibal felt it. The smell Will had on him. It was different. It was not the regular aftershave that he would use that smelled horrid. No, this was sweet and succulent. It was something Hannibal would love to sink his teeth into and taste the different flavours that it could provide.

Hannibal turned back to the class and cleared his throat. No other student could smell it. Hannibal knew that it was because of their own crazed hormones working on their own scents. He tried to lecture further, but Will’s eyes staring down at Hannibal was causing the alpha to want to flaunt his own quality features.

The young teacher did not understand why Will’s own scent was emitting and a lot more popular than the rest. He knew that at least one other person was in heat in the class. He could tell, but the smell was not interesting. It was dull—something Hannibal could get, easily. However, Will’s scent was something he had never smelled. The student looked different as well. His eyes seemed to glow brighter and his skin was flushed with a slight tinge of pink.

Hannibal licked his lips with the thought of Will’s true colours be shown to Hannibal. The bell rang—relief waved down Hannibal. He wrote down the chapters that the student would have to read for the night. Hannibal was grateful that it was a Friday. The students filed out of the classroom, but Will was still busy writing the last bit of information on the board.

When the door to the classroom shut, Hannibal took his seat behind the desk. He did not want the omega to see him in his current state. Will hung his backpack on one shoulder and made his way to Hannibal’s desk. Hannibal kept the same cool and calm demeanour he was known for.

“I’m sorry I was late today.” Will apologized.

“It’s alright, Mr Graham.” Hannibal assured, one hand rested on his desk the other was brushing—purposely—on his cock, “Just don’t let it happen again.”

“Um… Mr Lecter…” Will glanced at the door, “I need to talk to you about something.” Hannibal swallowed and tried not to look like he was in pain, “I think I’m going through a change…”

“I would recommend you speak with Ms Bloom about this.” Hannibal interrupted.

“But, it’s weird! And you’re a psychiatrist, I figured you might know what to do about it.” Will muttered. Hannibal stopped himself—his dick becoming hard—he sighed and placed both hands on his desk.

“You’re in heat.” Hannibal said.

“Heat? I thought I would never go through it… I’m 18, I’ve been taking suppressants, since 16.” Will admitted.

“Since 16?”

“Yes! My father detest the fact that I was born an omega; he forced me to take them.” Will explained. Hannibal fought the urge to take him there.

“Did you take them in the last year?”

“Yes, I took them last week.”

“You’re young, Will.” Hannibal explained, “Some omegas suffer through stronger heats than others.”

“But, the suppressants should stop it.” Will said.

“Not necessarily.” Hannibal admitted, “If an omega were to find an alpha of interest then the heat that would be coming would be a lot stronger than any other because your biology would want to be submitted to the alpha’s protection.” Will’s shoulder slumped down.

Hannibal could see that his omega nature was an obstacle in Will’s life. Being an omega male was an obstacle in general, but Will had it harder because of his father callous ways with his own son. Hannibal could make young Will feel appreciated. He would make the omega feel safe and wanted. The teacher snapped himself out of the thoughts and cleared his throat.

“If this is the case, then you should see if the alpha is willing to engage in intercourse.” Hannibal said.

“I don’t want to bond… not at this age.” Will responded.

“Bonding is unnecessary if you just have intercourse.” Hannibal explained, “The alpha should be feeling your heat coming along too. You’ll smell different to him or her; they would be very, very…” Hannibal noticed the blush creeping up on Will’s cheeks and stopped himself from saying anything else.

“Thank you, Mr Lecter, I’ll be sure to keep it in mind!”

Will scurried out the door and slammed it shut once he was on the other side. Hannibal starred at the back of the room in shock. But his expression slowly morphed into a smirk. His thoughts no longer pure of thought and his morals had ran out the door with young Will.

 

The hallway was now empty and unoccupied by any students. Hannibal made his way to Alana’s office. He had to try and forget about Will’s current predicament. The only way he could probably help the other was to inform another fellow colleague. Alana opened the door of his office and greeted Hannibal.

“What’s on your mind?” Alana sat at her desk and Hannibal sat across.

“Will is going through a heat, but he has been taking suppressants for two years.” Hannibal explained.

“Suppressants? Hannibal, that’s dangerous.” Alana protested.

Hannibal ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. Alana pulled out a small book from underneath her desk. Hannibal knew the effects of suppressants. The mental side effects were bad, however the physical were worse. There were possibilities of strokes, heart attacks, and blood clogs. These effects were prominent in teens or younger adults.

“His father has forced him to take them.” Hannibal explained.

“I need to talk to him.” Alana said, “Could you bring him to my office at the end of the school day? I have a meeting with the rest of the counsellors today.”

Hannibal agreed to the request. He left her office and returned to his own classroom. He noticed a couple at the end of the hallway. The alpha and omega were busy intoxicating themselves in their own kiss and scents that they did not notice Hannibal. He did not really care much for PDA, so he never really called any students out.

However, his thoughts wandered to Will. He wanted to kiss him like that and wrap his hands around his student’s small waist and drown in his scent. Hannibal walked into his classroom. He pulled out the text book and tried to write some more lecture notes for himself to teach later. His focus and concentration was being compromised by other lustful ones.

 

Will pushed the door to Hannibal’s room. Hannibal placed his text book down on the table. Will swallowed and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. Hannibal cleared his throat—his arousal returning once more.

“Um… Ms Bloom, would like to speak with you.” Hannibal said.

“What about?”

“Your current predicament.” Hannibal explained and Will’s cheeks heated up, “She can help you and she will speak with your father, if necessary.”

The room became silent. Will glanced up at Hannibal and he noticed his teacher blushing as well. He looked different. Will never noticed how accentuated his muscles looked in the baby blue collared shirt. Will pulled his backpack off and placed it on one of the desks there. Hannibal quirked an eyebrow; deep down inside he had a feeling that Will was going to do something both—if caught—would be in a lot of trouble.

“I can stand in, if you’d like.”

Will looked up at Hannibal—he pushed the man to the board behind him and kissed him. Their lips connected in an almost, sinful way. Hannibal’s thin lips fit perfectly along Will’s slightly more plump ones. Their tongues danced along each other; moans escaped from their mouths—lustful and immoral. Will pulled away and looked into Hannibal’s maroon eyes.

“I’m in heat because of you.” Will breathed. The scent of his mouth sweeter now. There was no trace of the school’s lunch on it.

“Shall I fix that for you?” Hannibal said.

The ethics that Hannibal had learned about the students being in heat, no longer on his mind. Will nodded and quickly grabbed his backpack. Hannibal didn’t grab his bag or books. He grabbed the keys for his car. The two walked down the hall rather quick—no one noticed the two hurrying into the parking lot.

Hannibal opened the doors and turned on the air conditioning at full blast. He had to cool himself down or at least try to not loose what little control he had. Will buckled himself in the seat and sat awkwardly in the car. Hannibal turned to Will and pulled out his cell phone. He turned on the car and dialled Alana’s phone number.

“Who are you calling?” Will asked.

“Alana…” Hannibal shushed, “Hello, Alana; Will left home before I could reach him, I’m sorry.” There was silence, “I am going home myself, I don’t feel well.”

He hung up the phone and drove out of the school’s parking lot. The two sat awkwardly in the car. Will’s scent was circling around the car—making Hannibal a little more distracted. However, they reached Hannibal’s apartment soon enough. The two practically ran to Hannibal’s apartment; the old lady who lived down the hall looked outside because the two made the doors rumble when Hannibal pushed Will into his own door.

Hannibal slammed his lips into Will’s. His teeth bit at the student’s lips, causing the other to whimper—Will almost begged for more. Hannibal somehow managed to open the door to his apartment and stumbled in without causing his student to fall. Will dropped his backpack on the floor and began to untie Hannibal’s tie. Hannibal did not stop kissing his student. The two would pull away momentarily, but the taste of Will was intoxicating—Hannibal could not pull himself away from it.

“Bed-bedroom…” Hannibal uttered.

He pulled the student to his bedroom. Will glanced around the apartment—sightseeing would have to wait. Hannibal pushed the door open and pulled Will close to him. He squeezed Will’s arse playfully and pushed him to the bed. The other flopped down to the bed and took his t-shirt off. Hannibal watched Will rub his cock from the outside of his jeans.

Hannibal pulled his own slacks off. The boxer brief he was wearing tighter than he remembered. Will mimicked Hannibal’s actions and stood up from the bed to kiss Hannibal. His hands wrapped around Hannibal’s neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Hannibal placed his hands around Will’s small waist and lifted him off of the ground. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist.

Their tongues lapped around one another—the fact they spilled saliva from their mouths was not as embarrassing as Will had originally thought. Hannibal moved his hands to grip Will’s arse tightly. He made his way to the bed and placed the smaller student on the bed. He kissed Will’s neck, tasting the sweetened sweat of his.

“Mr-Mr Lecter…”

“Call me Hannibal.”

Will groaned as he felt him play with his nipples. They perked up with arousal. Hannibal kneaded his own erection that was hidden by the fabric of his underwear. Will grabbed Hannibal’s hair as the older man licked and lapped his tongue around the two small pricks. Hannibal pulled away from Will’s sweet skin.

He pulled Will’s briefs down completely. His erection flopped out—normal sized for a male, but big for a male omega. Will squirmed as Hannibal placed two fingers in Will’s—already wet—hole. The student gripped the comforter he laid on; Hannibal pushed Will’s legs up to open him more. His knot swelling with size. Will gasped as Hannibal touched Will’s erection.

Hannibal pulled away from the student and flipped him to his front. He brushed the head of his cock on Will’s pink hole. He pushed the head in slowly; Will’s hole accepted the intrusion. Will gripped the comforter tightly; his breath harder and he moaned at the thrusts that Hannibal made. Hannibal made sure he did not place his dick completely inside. He did not want to bond Will to him.

“F-fuck…” Will breathed; Hannibal’s thrusts became slower, “Pl-please Mr Lecter…” Hannibal glanced up at Will, who had turned back to meet Hannibal’s eyes, “Han-Hannibal… fuck me harder…”

His eyes displayed pure lust. Will’s skin glowed with a slight pink dye everywhere and his curls were moistening with perspiration. Hannibal complied with his student’s request; he pumped into Will harder, his dick wanting to thrust in completely, but Hannibal still had some sense in him.

Moans echoed throughout the apartment; Hannibal knew that he would have to deal with the disapproving eyes of his neighbours. Hannibal turned Will to his back and quickly inserted himself back inside of Will. The student moved down on Hannibal’s dick, but Hannibal stopped him.

“I would not want you to bond with me by mistake.” Hannibal breathed into Will’s ear. The younger man wrapped his hands placed on Hannibal’s back.

“Y-yes…!” Will groaned, “Bond with me…”

“You’re in heat and young.” Hannibal said, his movement settling, “You have a lot of people to meet.”

“I don’t care-!” Will tried to move down, “Knot me… please, oh, please Hannibal!”

Hannibal rolled his hips—each sway sent a feeling of euphoria throughout Will’s body. Will dug his nails on the teacher’s back; he tried to control himself, but as Hannibal had pointed out he was young and in heat. Hannibal hissed at the scratches; only to return them as bite to Will. The two lost themselves in each other’s musk. Will’s scent from before strong in Hannibal’s mind. It made the man see white and feel nothing but pure pleasure. Hannibal’s scent made Will want to feel the man deeper inside of him.

The knot at the base of Hannibal’s cock swelled and he felt his climax coming soon. Will pulled Hannibal in for a kiss. The two kissed when Hannibal reached his own climax. His seed poured into Will and he gave one last thrust. Will climaxed the moment he felt himself being filled by Hannibal’s warm liquid. He moaned out Hannibal’s name; the moan diminishing to a whisper.

The two stayed there for a minute, trying to catch their own breaths. Hannibal pushed himself off of Will to see the student in the eye. He brushed a couple of stray locks off of Will’s forehead and kissed the top of it. Will smiled—the situation a bit awkward.

“I will get us cleaned.” Hannibal whispered. 

Will nodded and waited for Hannibal to pull out of him. However, the moment Hannibal tried to pull, it sent a pain to both of them. Hannibal’s heart stopped and he realized that he had bonded with Will.

“Did you-?” Will tried to see, but stopped when Hannibal looked back at him.

“I bonded with you, Will.” Hannibal said. Will looked at Hannibal wide-eyed.

“Guess we don’t have to worry about pregnancy.” Will shrugged.

“True, but there are other problems that will arise.” Hannibal replied, “I guarantee that you’ll never go through another heat.” Will smiled.

“Good.” He uttered, “I don’t want to go through another.”

“Was this your plan from the beginning, William?”

“No, I like you, Mr Lecter.” Will explained, “I wanted to bond with you since two years ago, that’s why I took the suppressants, but this is my last year… I just didn’t want to regret not bonding with you.”

“Will, bonding is not that simple.” Hannibal replied, “There will be changes in our biology and there will be issues with the school and your father-…”

“My father is never home as it is and I’m eighteen.” Will said, “Legal adult.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes and knew that he had committed an error. There was no explanation for it. He had sex countless times with others and never bonded. He did not know why Will was so different. However, he was very interested in Will’s approach. The idea that Will manipulated Hannibal like he did was… invigorating.

Finally, Hannibal’s knot swelled down and was able to break apart from Will. The two went to bathe together. They spoke of different options they could take so that they could make the situation a secret. They agreed to meet every weekend for the time being or until Will was out of college and they could live together.

“I didn’t know you would actually do this.” Will said, “Most girls said you would walk away.”

“You’re different.” Hannibal responded as put on his casual clothing, “Your smell was empowering, it was like nothing I had smelled before.”

“You said, I wouldn’t go through heats again… does this mean you’ll stop-?”

“No, you won’t have heats, but you will have other cravings.” Hannibal smirked, “Just be sure to control yourself in school.”

“I’ll try.”


End file.
